Hoorah!
by Sensula
Summary: Hermione grew up in America and became a Marine. She loves it, but soon is drafted for the Ministry of Magic. With the help of Pansy, she solves cases that involve magic and the military. HG/DM, PP/BZ pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: In this story, Hermione grows up in America. She doesn't know about her magic. Also, if I mess up anything in here that any of you Marines are offended to, please forgive me. Tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can correct it, okay?**

"You're sending me where?" Hermione asked. There were busses leaving the bus station and she wasn't sure if she'd heard right. She hoped she'd heard them wrong.

"Marine boot camp at Paris Island," her father said as he packed her suitcase in the lower part of the bus she was to board. "You've gotten into too much trouble around here. You're lucky there wasn't enough evidence against you, young lady. This camp will straighten you out."

Hermione looked to her mother for some sort of encouragement, but she was only looking at her hands. Her father pushed her onto the bus and she was forced into a seat by a Drill Sergeant. The bus doors closed and she was driving out of sight.

It had been five years since that bus ride. Hermione had been to hell and back at boot camp, but not once had she had a mishap like at home. She'd even come to love getting up early, having PT, going through mile runs, and pushing herself to her limits and breaking them. Sure getting yelled at by the DI's wasn't the funnest thing in the world, but you get use to it.

Once she'd completed the boot camp, as it was part of her parol, she'd gone to a recruiter and signed up right then and there. They'd said that she didn't have to go back to boot camp, but she went anyway. Mostly to keep an eye on Pansy Parks, a girl she'd met who'd recently come to England. The girl looked like a pug sometimes, but Hermione had taken a like to her.

So, after they'd gone through boot camp, they'd stayed in the same line of work, going through Drill Instructor school and becoming MPs later on. They'd both become Staff Sergeant very quickly and were currently being sent to England to cover security at the Marine base stationed there.

Pansy looked over at Hermione from her plane and said, "Hey, you got last month's copy of _Cosmopolitan_?"

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a magazine. "You didn't read it last time, so I brought it just in case," she said.

Pansy smiled and handed her an herbs book she'd grabbed from a waiting room as she took the magazine. "You're a life saver, Herm," she said, opening it.

"Because I remembered to bring you a sex magazine?" Hermione asked. A few passengers looked at her funny and she gave a polite smile as Pansy laughed.

"Wanna say that louder?" she asked. "I don't think the pilot heard you. And, this is no ordinary sex magazine. This here magazine saved my love life a couple of times."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Pansy was addicted to the magazine because of the sex and relationship advice, but Hermione only had it to keep Pansy happy. The last time Hermione had been kissed by a guy, it had been three months ago at a Christmas party, and he'd ended up being court-martialed for insubordination to a superior officer a few months afterwards. Hermione had the worst luck with guys while Pansy was a hunk magnet. She could get any guy she wanted, but always stayed away from officers and enlisted in her command. Fraternization and everything.

Pansy looked over at Hermione and said, "It wouldn't hurt for you to take a few of these tips for yourself. Might help you catch a decent guy. Get laid or something."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks, but no, Pans," she said. "My sex life is just fine."

"When was the last time you passionately snogged someone? Or, for that matter, even had a one night stand?" Pansy asked. Hermione looked at her as if trying to say 'really?' Pansy nodded, wanting an answer.

Hermione sighed and thought for a moment. "Three years ago on May 17. 2000 hours."

Pansy let out a loud laugh and quickly quieted when an old woman shushed her. She giggled and said, "You actually remember the time? Wow, Herm, that's pathetic."

Hermione smacked Pansy's arm before changing the subject. "You happy to be going back to your home land after so long?"

Pansy chuckled. "I'm happy to be seeing some old friends." She smiled brightly and said, "You could sleep with one of my friends. I'm sure Blaise or Draco would love to sleep with a sexy girl like you." Pansy gave her a saucy wink to tease her friend.

Hermione laughed. "Pimping your friends now?" she asked. "And what kind of names are Blaise and Draco?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. They're hansom, rich, and smart; even famous. Everything a girl could ask for," she said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Pans. I'm going to get some sleep. Haven't had a good night sleep lately," she said.

"Vibrator stop working?" Pansy teased. Hermione chocked back a laugh as she saw an old woman stare in shock from across the aisle. She closed her eyes and got some rest for the rest of the flight.

"Hermione, wake up," Pansy said, nudging her shoulder. Hermione opened her eyes and rubbed them as the plane began to descend. She stretched and looked out the window. "I hope we get a cute escort," Pansy said.

Hermione chuckled. "You know, no conversation is ever dull with you," she said as the tires hit the run way. There was some jostling of passengers, but then the plane stopped.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Pansy said. "Hey, if we don't have duty tonight, I'm going to grab you, Blaise, and Draco, and we're going to hit the hottest night club in London."

Hermione smiled. "Whatever you say, Staff Sergeant," she teased. Pansy smiled back and they left the plane with their carry ons. Customs was quick and they soon had their baggage.

It sometimes amazed Pansy that all of her things could fit in one foot locker, which was a feat upon itself, as it held a lot of things. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't have much to own. Her uniforms, shoes, PT uniform, some nice clothes for when Pansy dragged her to clubs, clothes that Pansy had picked out, too, for no apparent reason except to 'improve Hermione's wardrobe'; a pair of regular jeans and comfortable t-shirts, toiletries, and a photo album filled with pictures of people Hermione had met through the years. That was her most prized possession and she never kept it in plain view. Pansy knew about it, but that was it.

The two walked through the English airport in their uniforms and searched for someone to take them to the new base. What Hermione saw, though, was Pansy throwing her arms around two men. They were both tall, but the tallest was tan with Italian features and brown eyes. The other was pale with almost white blond hair and silver yes. "Blaise! Draco!" she said. Hermione relaxed as she realized that they were her friends.

But, when Pansy pulled back, Hermione saw that they were Majors, higher ranks than them, even if they were English officers. She saluted them. They looked at her and smiled. The tallest one saluted back. "Relax, Staff Sergeant," he said. "I'm Blaise Zabini. This is Draco Malfoy. We're here to take you and Pansy to the base."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said. She reached down and grabbed the trolley that held their luggage.

Draco reached out and took it from her hands. "I'll take this," he said. "You look tired."

"Caught some rest on the plane, sir," Hermione said.

He smiled and Hermione felt her heart jump at the sight. "I heard that Marines only get sleep where and when they can," he said.

Hermione smiled. "We're always on the move, sir," she said.

"Just call me Draco. At least off duty," he said, wheeling the trolley out of the airport and to a large SUV. Pansy and Blaise were already chatting happily. Hermione helped Draco put their things in the trunk before reaching for the door. Draco held it open for her and she stepped in.

As he climbed into the seat next to her, she turned to him. "I have a question, sir, if you don't mind answering."

"Go ahead," he said.

"Pansy says that you and Major Zabini are rich. Why are you working if you don't have to?" she asked.

Draco shrugged. "We've been through a lot. Blaise and I just came out of something pretty big. We may be rich, but we wanted to do something that would give back to what we'd destroyed."

Hermione was confused about this, but Blaise and Pansy stepped into the car just then. Pansy turned in the seat and said, "Hermione, Blaise said the ride's going to take a while. Get some sleep, okay? I almost had to throw you in the aisle when you didn't wake up on the plane."

Hermione chuckled at her friend's dramatics and rested her head back. Sleep sounded really good to her right now.

"Hermione!" Pansy yelled in her ear what felt like a few minutes later. Hermione jumped and smacked her head on the top of the car. Pansy laughed as she rubbed the sore spot. "We're here."

Hermione stepped out of the car and looked around. This didn't look like a Marine base. It looked like a really old London building. "Where are we?" she asked.

Pansy exchanged looks with the men and said, "Well, we haven't actually been assigned to a Marine base. Not really."

"What does that mean?" Hermione said.

Draco and Blaise opened the doors and ushered her in. She walked in, well, dragged in, was more like it. Pansy was pulling her into the building. They passed a the doors and into a large lobby. A receptionist looked up and then back down again. Draco and Blaise led Hermione down a corridor and opened a door. Her mouth dropped open.

Before her was a room like no other. Made entirely of brick and iron, it was larger than anything Hermione had ever seen. An impressive fountain stood in the middle of a circular area. People in weird outfits were walking around and some were even emerging from fireplaces after a flash of green flames. They weren't even hurt! Hermione took all of this in. Pansy just smiled softly as she looked around, as if remembering a dream.

Draco turned to Hermione and said, "Welcome, Hermione Granger, to the Ministry of Magic."

Hermione looked at each of them in turn and did something she thought no Marine could ever do. She fainted.

**AN: What do you think so far? Good chapter? Again, no offense to any Marine that may be offended. And, about Mr. Granger's behavior, I think any dad would get a bit testy about what Hermione got into. This shall be explained later on in the story, okay? Thanks for reading.**

**Okay, at the request of a person who sent me a message, I must say this. There is a Harry Potter RPG game where you live in Hogwarts as your favorite character or teacher. I'm spreading the word. If you want, it's called dumbledoresarmy. So, there it is. They need a people. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up, stretching. She reached out for her shoes so she could begin her morning PT, but suddenly realized that she was sitting on a couch and not the barracks of a Marine base. Looking around, she saw Pansy, Draco, and Blaise sitting at a round table, glass bottles open in front of them. She got up and walked across the lounge like room.

Pansy smiled up at her and raised her drink. "Want some butter beer?" she asked.

Hermione frowned. "No. You shouldn't be drinking beer on duty. Where are we? What's going on? And what the hell is 'the Ministry of Magic'?" she said.

Blaise stared, then looked at Pansy. "You have some weird friends, Pans."

Pansy chuckled, then motioned for the seat across from her. Hermione sat down. Draco put a bottle in front of her. "It's non alcoholic," he said when he saw the look on her face.

Hermione took a sip. It didn't taste all that bad. "Alright," she said, turning to her friend. "What's going on here?"

"Well," Pansy said. "I might as well start from the beginning. And I'll start with, Parks isn't my real name. It's Parkinson. I'm the daughter of a very prominent wizarding family. I'm rich, just like Blaise and Draco. A few years ago, a magic war was ended. A dark wizard named Voldemort had terrorized the wizarding world and wanted to take it over with the help of his followers, called Death Eaters. Our fathers were Death Eaters. We took the mark that told people we were Death Eaters, as well." She pulled back her sleeve and showed her arm. Hermione had always thought her tattoo was strange. Pansy had almost been thrown out because of the tat and how close it looked like a gang symbol.

Pansy rolled her sleeve down and said, "We fought with the Dark Lord, but we were lucky to escape. A boy named Harry Potter killed Voldemort in a magic duel. Potter was the only one to ever survive the Killing Curse. Twice. He has a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt because of it. His story if famous and he saved the wizarding world with the help of his friends, Ron and Ginny Weasley. They aren't hard to find. They've got really red hair. Anyway, after the Dark Lord was killed, the Death Eaters were sentenced to Azkaban, the wizard prison. We three got pardons for switching sides and fighting with the Order of the Phoenix, a secret order that fought in the war with Potter. I went to America after finishing my schooling, and became a citizen in the muggle world; muggles being regular non-magic people. After joining up and meeting you...well, you know the rest."

Hermione stared and smiled. "Very funny, Pans," she said, standing up. She looked around. "Alright, where are the cameras? Is this being filmed?" Hermione looked back at the others. "I give you props for the story, but it's too ludicrous to believe. Nice try."

Pansy sighed and said, "I'm not joking, Hermione. You're not being filmed. I'm telling you the truth."

"She's right," Blaise said.

Hermione shook her head. "There's no such thing as magic, Major. Is this how you welcome your new security personal? Give them a ludicrous story and see how they react?"

Pansy stood up and came around the table. She grabbed Hermione's arm so their forearms were pressed against each other She looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "By the Marine code and honor, I swear that this is true."

Hermione stared at Pansy and paled. "Everything is true?" she asked in a small voice. Pansy nodded. Hermione sank into a chair and let it soak in. There had been a war with magic and her best friend had been a Death Eater. One of the bad guys. She looked at Draco and Blaise and noticed they were wearing something that could only be described as wizard robes, like the ones in costume shops except well made and less flashy.

She licked her lips. "Then why am I here?" she asked.

Blaise leaned forward and said, "You and Pansy were brought here because you both are known for your security skills. Pansy in the wizarding world, and you in the Marine Corps. Hermione, you're a witch."

Hermione looked up at Pansy and the woman nodded. "A witch?" Hermione asked. Her eyes widened. "Is that what was going on with me? All those incidents before the Corps? It was magic?" Pansy nodded; she was the only one Hermione had ever told about the strange things that had happened to her when she was younger. What had gotten her in front of a judge too many times to count.

"What incidents?" Blaise asked.

Pansy shook her head. "If Hermione doesn't want you to know, then you won't know," she said, rubbing Hermione's shoulder in comfort.

Hermione's face looked slightly haunted, but she shook it off and said, "So, why are Pansy and I here? And how did you manage it? Does the Marine base here know about us?"

Draco spoke up. "We charmed the base so that everyone will have false memories of you and Pansy being there. No one will be hurt by it, rest assured. You'll receive pay from both the Marines and the Ministry of Magic."

"But what are we here for?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled. "We want you and Pansy to be on the Ministry's payroll. To become Unspeakables," he said.

Pansy smiled and squealed in delight. "Are you serious?" she asked. Draco nodded.

Hermione was confused, though. "What is an 'Unspeakable'?" she asked.

"They're the toughest of the tough of Aurors," Pansy said. "They're like super MPs," she added when she saw Hermione's confused face. "Aurors are like muggle police officers and the Unspeakables are an elite group. No one really knows what they do."

Hermione nodded, finally getting it. "So you want us two to be Unspeakables," she said. "Why?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Is that your favorite question?" he asked. He sighed and said, "You both have had training to be Marines, Drill Instructors, and are two of the best known MPs in the muggle world. Pansy has control of her magic and, with a little training, you will, as well, Hermione. But, because you're now a witch, and no longer a muggle, you can never go back to your regular life. You're now an employee of the Ministry of Magic that doubles as a Marine from America."

She stared and then asked, "Are you really in the military?"

Blaise and Draco shared a look, confused at the topic jump. "No," Blaise said. "We're not. We only have those uniforms to divert suspicion of muggles."

Hermione stood up and punched Blaise so hard, the chair he sat in tipped over and he fell onto the floor. Pansy stared and helped Blaise to his feet as Draco blinked, stunned. Blaise wiped off the blood coming from his mouth. "I accept your job offer," Hermione said before sitting back down and finishing her butter beer.

There was silence for a while. It was broken, though, but Draco's chuckling.

**AN: Okay, I know that Hermione was so OOC at the end, but it just goes with the idea I had. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had been shown to her room soon after the 'acceptance' of her job. It wasn't like the barracks she was use to. It was too Navy. It was a small, neutral colored room, with a cot that looked like one from boot camp, a plain dresser drawer, a mirror, a student desk, and her trunk was placed at the foot of her bed. Yeah, totally Navy. She should be offended, even if it were to cheer her up, but she wasn't.

She had her photo album opened on her knees. As she flipped through the pages, she smiled at the one thing that was always there. A picture of Special Agent, former Marine, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He wasn't physically in each picture, though he did dominate a lot of them. But, in each picture, there was something of Jethro.

In one, Hermione had a hat turned backwards on her head as she stood with a bunch of Marines on a base in Italy. The hat was an NCIS hat Jethro had shipped her with a note from Abby saying that they all missed her. In another picture, Hermione was scratching the ears of a German Shepherd in front of the Eiffel Tower. The name on the collar had said 'Jethro', a present from, again, Abby.

Hermione had met Jethro when NCIS had to take over a case from her. A Private had been murdered a week before boot camp graduation. Hermione had been there first, followed by NCIS. They'd taken over, but she'd helped, becoming close to the team. Tony had tried hitting on her and failed. Ziva had taught her a few grappling moves, Tim had taken her to coffee a couple of times, and Abby had treated her like a crazy sister. Jethro, though, had been calm and cool. They'd become friends when she'd pulled him down from getting shot by a sniper bullet. That's what the report said, at least. In truth, she'd tripped getting out of the van and fell on him. They'd laughed at it and, by some weird twist of fate, they'd become friends.

She smiled as she remembered that incident. How she wished she could call Jethro. But he'd never believe any of this. Heck, he was more Marine than her, and she'd had a hard time getting use to this place. Abby, on the other hand, would love this place. Magic everywhere and wizards? She'd go crazy. Tim and Ziva might be a little uncomfortable, Tim being basically part cyborg or something; Ziva being rational and...well, Ziva. Tony would just migrate to Pansy and try to flirt. She flipped the page and smiled down at the picture. All of them were grouped together.

Abby and Ziva had their arms around her waist, Tony stood behind Ziva with a flirtatious wink; Tim smiled next to Abby, smiling boyishly; and Jethro was standing behind Hermione, a soft smile on his face as he placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders. She still stayed in constant contact with them, but this was something not even they could handle.

She should have refused when Blaise had said the Ministry of Magic had said she was working for them, now, but she was a good Marine. She followed orders. Plus, she'd been in shock. I mean, seriously, who wouldn't be? Hermione just found out that she's a witch, her best friend was not who she thought she was, magic existed beyond stupid card tricks, and there was a Ministry for this magic. What did they even do?

Hermione ran a hand through her hair, glad to have taken it out of her bun, since she was off duty. She wished back to a few hours ago when she thought she'd been transferred to a base in England to do security. Blaise said that they had altered the people's memories there so, if anyone asked, Pansy and her had been serving there. Well, it was useful, to say the least. They'd have an alibi if anyone tried to get a hold of them. Blaise was right again when she said that she could never go back to her regular life. It would be impossible not to see things through her new eyes. Every incident she investigated would have a small voice asking, 'Was this really an accident, or was there magic involved.' She'd start feeling like one of those paranoid people that thought they were being watched. Just like she had from before she'd joined the Marines.

_Rule number 40: If it seems like someone's out to get you, they are,_ said Jethro's voice in her head. Hermione bet that he never thought that that rule would apply to this.

Someone knocked on her door, jogging her out of her thoughts. She closed the book in her lap and stashed it under her pillow quickly. "Yes?" she said, turning to the door.

It opened and Pansy walked in. "How you holding up?" she asked. She stood in the door way, as if unsure if she would be welcomed.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm doing as can be expected," she said. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I wish I could call Jethro."

Pansy chuckled. She'd never met Jethro, but had heard a lot about him from Hermione. "I doubt they have a fireplace so you can Floo him," she said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "The Floo network is how wizards get from place to place quickly. They go to a fireplace, throw in some Floo powder, step in the flames, and says the name of the place they want. Then, they show up there without a scratch. We saw some this morning when we first came in." Hermione gave a look that said 'ah', then returned to looking at the ceiling.

Pansy sat down on the bed and said, "I'm sorry you had to be brought in like this," she said. "Throwing everything at you and such."

"Why did they need me?" she asked. "You're just as good as me, maybe even better. I'm not even a citizen of England."

Pansy rubbed her friend's arm. "Sorry, Hermione. But you can't leave now, unless they erase your memory. Of everything. And the Ministry of Magic is everywhere. So, wether you're a citizen of England or Tanzania, if he Ministry calls you up, they can do it." They were silent for a while. "You know," Pansy said. "We may not have phones, but we do have letters. Why not write to your Jethro? We'll have an owl deliver it to his house when he's not there."

Hermione looked at her friend and said, "I guess it's better than nothing." She walked over to the desk and sat down. She opened a drawer and found a piece of paper, but it was heavier than regular paper.

"That's parchment," Pansy said. She pulled out an ink well and a feather. "This is a quill. You dip it into the ink well and write. After you're done, just stick it in this envelope and come down the hall to the lounge. Draco will send it off for you." She walked to the door and turned. "After that, get dressed in something hot. We're going out to party. Get our minds off of all of this."

Hermione smiled as Pansy closed the door. Same Pansy she'd always known. Hermione picked up the quill and dipped it into the ink well. She looked at the paper and slowly formed a letter.

_Hi Jethro,_

_ How are you? I know we haven't talked in a while but, where I'm at, they don't have good phone service. So you'll be getting a few letters from me instead. _

_ England's really interesting. Already, I've met some new friends. They're actually Pansy's friends; Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Pansy's dragging us to a club to relax for our first night here. I'd much rather sleep, but it's basically pointless to fight with her when she wants to do something with everyone._

_ How's the team? Is Tony still bothering Ziva and Tim? I still say Tony and Ziva have a thing for each other, but that goes against rule number 12, right? Don't date anyone you work with. It's definitely weird over here, Jethro. I can't even explain. The hardest thing I'm going to have to get use to, are these English ways. Driving on the other side of the road, their slang, and definitely my new boss. You wouldn't believe what's going on over here. _

_ Well, say hi to everyone for me, okay? Give Abby and Ziva a big hug, a slap for Tony, a hair ruffle for Tim, and enjoy a glass of bourbon from/for me, okay? And finish that damn boat. I want it finished by the time I roll back into your area, Gunny. Miss you all._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione Granger_

She looked at her letter and smiled at the last part. It was her way of teasing Jethro. He knew she didn't mean it; heck, he outranked her. Majorly. Hermione blew on the ink and folded the letter, slipping it into an envelope. She walked out of her room and back to the lounge.

Blaise and Pansy were absent, but Draco was skimming through a newspaper. In closer inspection of the paper, Hermione could see pictures moving. The top said _Daily Prophet_. Must be the wizard's newspaper.

She cleared her throat and Draco looked up. "Pansy said I was suppose to give this to you to mail. It's for a friend."

Draco took the envelope and said, "You need to write the recipient's name on it." Hermione pulled out a pen from her pocket, momentarily wondering why she didn't use it before, and wrote 'Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs'. Draco took it and walked over to a window Hermione hadn't noticed before. He opened the window and an owl flew in.

Draco held the letter out and said, "Take this to Oliver. It's going to America and needs a stronger owl." The owl leaned forward and took the letter in his beak before flying away.

Hermione stared. "That's the wizard's version of mail?" she asked.

Draco nodded and sat down at the paper. He looked her over and said, "You better go change. Pansy's going to be leaving soon and you now how she hates when you don't wear something nice.

Hermione chuckled and returned to her room. She opened her footlocker and pulled out the clothes Pansy had chosen for her. After a few seconds of looking, she pulled on a pair of ripped denim shorts, a long purple halter top, a pair of her nicer boots, a simple gold chain, gold earrings, and grabbed a simple black clutch purse.

She returned to the lounge and found Pansy and Blaise there, now. They looked at her and Pansy smiled. "You look great," she said. "I knew purple was your color. Come on, let's go." She pulled them over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of something from a bag on the mantle.

Pansy grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the flames after throwing the powder in. "Dance City," she said. Hermione felt a quick tug, then they were both gone.

**AN: Yay! Gibbs made an appearance (kinda). What do you think? Thanks for reading. Remember, if I made a mistake, tell me. **


	4. Chapter 4

The club was loud and crowded, but Pansy somehow managed to get them a booth so they could see the dance floor. "This is a special dance club that only high blood wizards and witches can get into," Pansy explained to Hermione over the music. "Blaise has a booth permanently reserved. It's one of the best in the place."

Hermione nodded. To her, it looked like any other club. Music, dancing, drinks. Yeah, everything looked normal. Until she saw the drinks list. She leaned closer to Draco and said, "What is firewhisky?"

Draco chuckled. "Something way too strong for a newbie," he said. "We better start you with Butterbeer for a while."

"That's that drink I had back at the compound, isn't it?" she asked.

Draco nodded. He turned to the waitress, who was smiling sweetly, and said, "We'll take one Butterbeer, two firewhiskys, and-"

"Do you have bourbon?" Hermione asked. It was the one drink she knew would make her feel better and relax a bit.

The waitress paused for a moment and said, "I think we do. Some wizards like the drink, so we keep some in stock. You're the first witch who's asked for it, though."

Pansy smiled. "That's our Hermione. Going where no witch has gone before," she said, laughing. "I'll take a bourbon, too. Always wanted to try it."

Draco shrugged. "Alright. Two bourbons and two firewhiskys."

The waitress flashed a charming smile at the boys and left with their orders. "You've got a fan club," Hermione teased.

Blaise and Draco exchanged tired looks. "Unfortunately," Blaise said.

"But it's more of a 'I want to marry Draco Malfoy and/or Blaise Zabini so we can have their riches' fan club," Draco said.

"'And/or'," Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Blaise said, though he didn't sound happy. He leaned his chin on his palm, looking gloomy.

Hermione didn't like seeing people sad. It reminded her too much of what she'd been like so long ago. She leaned forward and said, "How's your eye, Major?"

Blaise looked up at her in confusion, then his lips twitched. He chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "It's fine, thanks," he said. "But you've got a killer right hook. If that's Marine training, I'm scared of pissing off Pansy."

"Hey" she said, smiling. "I don't punch. I smack people's arms. Like this." She smacked Blaise's arm hard.

"Ow!" he said, grabbing his arm and scooting away. "How come you're not beating up Draco?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that stupid, Blaise."

"So you admit you're stupid," he shot back.

"It's the first step to recovery," Hermione put in.

Pansy turned to look at her. "Why don't you go dance with Draco?" she asked.

Hermione saw the glint in her friend's eyes. She was planning something. But Draco stood up and said, "That's a good idea. Want to dance, Hermione?"

She looked at him and silently cursed. She couldn't say not to that face and how hard he'd tried to make her feel welcome with them. Hermione placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet, leading her down to the main level. The people parted for them until they were standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Draco turned to her and pulled her close, holding her waist between his strong hands, she resting her palms on his shoulders. Hermione was content to stand arms length from him as a slow song came over head, but Draco had other ideas. He pulled her close and spread his hands across her back. She felt the heat radiating of him from where they touched and blushed. Not many men actually held her like this. She liked it with Draco. They swayed together as the song played.

"How are you handling everything?" he asked.

She chuckled shakily. "As well as can be expected, I guess," she said. "Not every day a Marine faints. Better chalk that one up on the score board."

Draco chuckled and took her hand. He twirled her out and then back, her hands smacking his chest and her fingers spreading out of their own accord. "Not bad," he said. "For a Marine."

Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled at the teasing she saw there. "Oh, yeah?" she said, raising a challenging eyebrow. "I'll show you just what Marines can do."

She pressed close to him and looped her arms over his shoulders. She swayed with him, brushing their hips against one another. Hermione teased the hairs at the base of his neck, running her fingernails over his scalp. Draco smiled seductively and moved his hands lower so they rested on the small of her back, inches above the waist of her low riding jeans. He moved his hips against hers and she gasped. That...was a huge hard on.

Hermione felt the urge to look down and, by the look in Draco's eyes, he knew that she was fighting doing just that. She'd danced to flirt, but now it was getting into a zone she'd never known. She let her mind go blank and just felt her body move on its own. Her hands traced Draco's shoulders and went over his chest. His shirt was smooth and soft beneath her fingers, probably silk. Her hands rested on his abs, the base of her palms brushing against the top of his pants.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Hermione," Draco whispered. It sounded like a growl and Hermione felt her spine shiver in excitement.

"A game I'm new to," she mumbled to herself. But Draco heard her.

He pulled her closer, so her hands flattened against him and their chests touched. "Would you like to learn?" he growled.

Hermione stared into his eyes and saw a fire in them. He leaned forward, intent on taking her lips, but the song changed and someone bumped into them. They stumbled and Draco growled.

The young man who had bumped into them turned and said, "Oh, sorry, du- Wait, you're Draco Malfoy. How's the Death Eater business?" His date, an airhead blond, giggled and batted her eyes at Draco. Hermione instantly wanted to rip out her eyes.

The young man leaned close enough to Hermione for her to smell the booze on his breath. "Hey, good looking," he said. "How about you ditch the Death Eater and party with a real man?"

She smiled sweetly and said, "Good idea." She turned to Draco, wrapped her arms around him and said, "I just found one." She kissed Draco's cheek and led him back up to the top layer and their table.

Pansy and Blaise were chatting happily but looked up when the two sat down. "What's wrong?" Pansy asked, seeing Hermione's expression.

"Some drunk was saying crap about Draco," Hermione said.

Draco put an arm around her shoulders and said, "But you took care of them, didn't you?"

Pansy looked over the railing and said, "I don't see any dead bodies. How did you get rid of him?" She turned back to them.

Draco smiled and said, "He said, 'Why don't you ditch the Death Eater and party with a real man,' and Hermione said 'I just found one' and then kissed me."

Pansy turned to her. "You kissed him?" she said. Hermione blushed and looked down at her bourbon. "Good girl! Finally, you take the initiative." Pansy leaned over and hugged her. Hermione still blushed.

Draco chuckled and looked over at Blaise. The two rolled their eyes and went off onto a conversation about who would win the Quidditch Cup. Then they had to explain what Quidditch was to Hermione. They talked about

Overall, the night was nice and enjoyable. And it didn't hurt that, when they were ready to retire for the night, Draco had walked her to her room and kissed her goodnight on the cheek. Hermione fell asleep smiling. Call her foolish, call it a girlish whim, but she was starting to really like Draco and his romantic ways.

**AN: Okay, sorry for not updating in so long. I'm sorry. But I went to a HP event and had a lot of fun and then got stuck in New Jersey. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, because I like to hear people's thoughts. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up and sat up in her cot. She no longer needed an alarm clock to get her up in the morning. Besides, today, she was itching to do some good PT and get her muscles working. Pansy had mentioned a gym down the hall when she'd first been lead to her room. Now, Hermione would make use of that. She got up, pulled her hair into a bun, changed into her PT clothes, strapped on her watch, and walked down the hall.

She stopped at a set of large doors and pushed them open. Inside was a large running track, a full work out gym, and a small obstacle course. It wasn't anything fancy, but it didn't need to be. Hermione walked over to a bench and started stretching. After a few minutes of that, she started on a run around the track. Her usual three mile time was ten minutes, but she ran for a while longer than that, feeling her muscles work and move. The terrain wasn't as challenging as he'd have liked, but it was better than nothing.

After her run, she faced the obstacles. She liked obstacles more than running because they provided a challenge. Running, you only moved your legs. Obstacles, you had to use more of your brains to get through under a certain time. She ran the course a few more times until she started sweating heavily.

Hermione turned to the bench and smiled as she saw Draco sitting on it, smiling at her. "Morning," she said, picking up a water bottle. She twisted the top off and drained half of it.

"Thirsty?" Draco said, smirking.

Hermione chuckled. "Why not join me?" she asked. "A good PT can wake anyone up in the morning."

"But that's why they invented coffee," he said. "Why not join me for a cup? We can chat and I can answer any of your questions. I'm sure you have a lot of them."

Hermione set her bottle down and said, "Why are you so nice?"

"Because it's nice to be nice," he said, smiling.

She shook her head. It wasn't a real answer. "Alright," she said. "Let me get a shower and you can have me." She turned on her heal and walked back to her room. After a quick shower, she changed into her MP uniform. She pulled her hair into a bun off her collar and walked out. She may not be doing MP duty at a real base, but that didn't mean she would stop acting like a Marine when on duty.

Draco was waiting for her in the lounge. He looked her over. "That's not what my dates usually wear when we get coffee," he said.

Hermione raised and eyebrow. "One, I'm not your date. You're briefing me bout my job. Two, you've obviously never been around American service women. This is my work uniform."

Draco looked her over again before saying, "Sexy." Hermione snorted as Draco stood up. "Well," he said. "Let's go get that coffee. You can tell me about working with Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS. I've heard a lot of good things about him."

Hermione laughed. "Half the stuff you hear is false and the other half is true," she said. "You have to figure out what is which, though." She walked with Draco out of the lounge and to a set of lifts at the end of the corridor. They stepped into the empty lift and started up.

"Sounds like one interesting guy," Draco said.

"He is," Hermione said, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Tough but firm and he always has a cup of coffee in his hand. I swear, that man was born with it."

Draco stared, a smile on his face. "I've never heard of someone like that," he said.

Hermione nodded. "Jethro is one of a kind. He use to be a Gunnery Sergeant in the Marines, as well as a sniper. Maybe that's why I have so much respect for him, but, even if he hadn't had that, Jethro is the kind of guy you want at your side during a fight, and the kind of guy you want to bring the bourbon when you're in for the night to help build his boat."

Draco tilted his head to the side. "He's building a boat," he asked.

"Yeah. In his basement," Hermione said. The lift doors opened and they walked out. Not many wizards and witches were there this early in the morning, but they still watched the two. They watched Hermione with curiosity and they watched Draco with wariness. A few younger witches tried to flirt with him, but he was focused on Hermione.

"How does he get it out when he's done?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea," she said. "Abby and I have been trying to think of ways, but nothing fits."

"Who's Abby?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled and started telling him all about the team back home. As she talked, Draco led her through the lobby and out into regular London. They walked down the street until they reached a small cafe. They sat at one of the patios outside.

"I'll have some coffee," he said to the waitress. "And the number two breakfast special."

"Same," Hermione said.

The waitress rushed away to fill the orders.

"So," Draco said. "You've told me all about the people you use to work with. Tell me about yourself."

Hermione shook her head. "No way," she said. "I'm not letting you off that easily. I have questions I want answered."

"And I have questions I'd liked answered," Draco said. "How about I ask a question, then you ask a question. Deal?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. The waitress came back with their coffee and hurried away to another table. "Fine. But I go first," she said. Draco nodded. "What is my job? Blaise said I was an Unspeakable, but I have no idea what that is or why you thought I should be one."

Draco shook his head. "I can't answer that now, Hermione," he said. "But I will. Soon. My turn." He leaned forward. "What kind of incidences happened when you were small? Pansy mentioned them."

Hermione shook her head. "Not here, Draco," she said. She sipped her coffee. "Do you have any family?"

Draco smiled at the neutral question. "A father and a mother," he said. "They're currently working at the family business and holding charity luncheons."

"Rich people stuff," Hermione said.

Draco chuckled. "You could say that," he said. "Alright. My question is...Why did you join the Marines?"

Hermione smiled as plates were set down in front of them. "I was actually sent to boot camp because of trouble with the law. Nothing too bad, but it added up. So, my parents sent me away. I hated it at first. Drill Instructors yelling at you, saying you're not good enough and making you do runs and pushups. But, then I started to like it. They taught me discipline and courage. I became someone new. When I came back, I went to a recruiter and signed up. I had to go through boot camp again, but I didn't really care. I loved it, and I drove my DI's insane." Draco chuckled. "I met Pansy there, too. I helped her out a lot. At the time, I thought she was a city girl, not use to running and hard labor. But we grew close and, thankfully, got deployed to the same areas." She sipped her coffee. "Okay, my turn. Who is going to be my commanding officer?" Draco looked slightly confused. "Who am I reporting to for duties and the like?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but their table suddenly grew a shadow. They looked up. Two men stood next to their table, dressed in suits. One had red hair and freckles, the other had black hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. They looked at Draco with something not even close to friendly. "Malfoy," the black haired man said.

"Potter," Draco responded. He looked at the red haired man. "Weasley."

"Who's this?" Weasley asked, looking at Hermione.

Draco's jaw tightened. "This is Hermione Granger. She and Pansy were brought over from America to be our new Unspeakables. Hermione, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. These are the men you are to report to."

Hermione stood up and snapped to attention. She saluted. "Sirs, Staff Sergeant Hermione Granger reporting to commanding officers."

Potter and Weasley looked slightly shocked at the action, but Draco was laughing. "As you were," Draco said, since the other two weren't going to say anything.

Hermione dropped her salute and sat back down. The two men were still stunned, but quickly got over it. "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Granger," Potter said.

"Pansy," Weasley said. "As in, Pansy Parkinson? She's back? What was she doing in America?"

Hermione stiffened as she heard his tone. "She was becoming a damn fine Marine," she said, a bit harshly. The men turned to her. "Sirs," she added.

"That Slytherin slut isn't worth the time and effort of someone unless she were screwing them," Weasley said.

Hermione stood up and glared at him. "Sir, I don't want another bad word spoken about my friend. You have no idea what she's been through; what it takes to be a Marine. I don't know what she was like in school, but she's loyal and trustworthy. She grew up from her school days. I ask that you do, as well, with all due respect." She sat back down and started on her breakfast.

Draco looked up at the men and said, "We'll meet you back at the Ministry." The men nodded and left, Weasley watching Hermione closely. When they were gone, Draco leaned forward and squeezed her hand. "Ignore the Weasel. He and Pansy weren't that great of friends during school or the war."

Hermione stabbed a piece of toast with her fork. "But Pansy is nothing like he said. In boot camp, they break you down and build you back up. They push you to your limits until you break them. It made Pansy a better person. I know because we went through all the thirteen weeks together and I watched her change."

"She definitely is different than the Pansy I knew," Draco said. "She's still a flirt, but she's more... I don't know...she's just stronger. What ever they did to you guys in boot camp, it really worked for Pansy."

Hermione smiled and finished her food. "So, ready to head back?" she asked.

Draco chuckled. "Eager to start?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Alright," he said. They stood and he put money on the table. They then headed back to the Ministry, talking about nothing in particular.

**AN: So, how was it? I'm so happy that so many people favorited or story alerted this story. It always makes me smile. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione slipped her cap off her head and held it in her hand as she and Draco entered the Ministry and made their way to the lifts. There were more wizards and witches now and they had to squeeze into a lift with ten others. They stared at Hermione in curiosity as the elevator moved.

"Are you a lieutenant?" a young witch asked.

"No, ma'am," Hermione said. "I'm a Staff Sargent with the United States Marine Corps."

"An honest Marine?" a small boy said, holding the young witch's hand. He stared up at her with wide eyes. It was a look that showed 100% child fancy and amazement.

Hermione smiled down. "Yes, sir," she said, giving him the title to make him smile.

She succeeded, for he smiled and pulled on his mother's hand. "Mummy," he said. "I want to be a Marine." The woman chuckled.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Draco nudged Hermione forward and she stepped out. She looked over her shoulder and winked at the little boy. He waved back and the doors closed, the lift taking them away.

As Draco led Hermione down the hallway, he said, "You were pretty good with that kid back there."

Hermione smiled. "I really like kids," she said. "I've been known to babysit some of the commanders' children when they wanted time. Pansy use to tag along to give me a hard time."

Draco laughed. "I bet," he said. "Sounds like her." He stopped by a door and said, "When we walk through this door, I am to be your associate. We're on the clock, now."

Hermione nodded. This meant they would not be friends. They would be co workers.

Draco opened the door and stepped back slightly to let Hermione through first. She walked in, head held high and shoulders straight back. She stopped in front of a solid oak desk and stood at attention next to Pansy, who had dressed in the same uniform as her that morning, it seemed. They stood next to each other and a silent greeting passed between them as Blaise stood on Pansy's left side and Draco stood on Hermione's right.

Harry and Ron stood behind the desk. Well, Harry sat behind it and Ron leaned up against the wall, his gaze pinned hard on Pansy. But, true to her Marine training, she didn't flinch. Or she ignored him. Which was a very high possibility.

"Staff Sargent Granger and Staff Sargent Granger," Harry said. The girls snapped to attention, clicking their heals slightly. Harry paused. "Yes," he said, slightly unsure of the action. He shot a look at Ron, but he hadn't moved. "You were brought here to England under the orders of the Ministry of Magic. As Granger is not a witch who grew up in the magical world, your real assignment was with held from you. For that, I apologize. The shock is something not many deal with." No sound or movement answered his words. He cleared his throat nervously. "Anyway, the Auror department has realized that, should an agent or member of the ministry lose their wand in a fight and be without his magic, he or she must know how to defend themselves. This is a skill no one in the wizarding world knows enough about. It was decided to call in professionals and the Marines train the best fighters. I believe it is said that every one is trained as a rifleman first and then their specialty."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, knowing no answer would make him nervous.

Harry relaxed slightly and Hermione knew Pansy was suppressing a smile. "Your jobs, from now on, are to Specialists in the Unspeakable division. You will train all Aurors in hand to hand combat as well as anything that will increase their efficiency in the field. All recruits will come to you two. Being at the top of your DI class is why we chose you. Malfoy and Zabini will be your liaisons for anything you may need or require. They will be your assistants, but also your equals." Harry stood up and said, "I'm counting on you to do this job to the best of your ability. Is that understood?"

Pansy and Hermione snapped up straighter. "Yes, sir," they barked out.

He nodded. "Dismissed," he said.

They did an about face and left with Draco and Blaise. Once the door was closed, and they were far enough away not to be heard, Pansy laughed. "I've never seen Potter give that kind of speech. Was that suppose to motivate us?"

Hermione watched her friend and smiled. "I've heard worse," she said as the boys led them to the lift. "Remember when our first time as DIs? And the head DI tried to make all the new recruits feel better about being at boot camp?" The girls looked at each other and burst into laughter as the lift doors closed behind them.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other in confusion before looking at the girls. "Mind elaborating?" Blaise asked.

Pansy wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "When the new recruits show up at Paris Island, they're taken to a building where they'll meet the Drill Instructors for the first time. The Head Drill Instructor, he's Senior, will talk to the recruits and explain that the DIs are here to help them; puts them at ease and makes them relax. Then he'll go into his room. Once that door closes, every DI in the building will start yelling orders. It's hilarious to us. Not so much for the recruits."

Draco blinked as Hermione nodded in agreement. "You girls are weird if that's what you think a fun time is," he said.

Hermione smiled at him. "You've never tried it," she said.

The doors opened and Draco shook his head. "I've had my fill of yelling at others," he mumbled so softly Hermione almost missed it. But then he put on a smile and said, "Come on. Your first group is waiting." He walked down a very short hallway with only one door at the end. An archaic symbol was scratched onto the door.

"It means 'strength'," Pansy said, seeing Hermione's confused look. "They should have put 'relief'. That's what they're going to need once we're done with them." Hermione laughed at the stupid joke and put her hat back on.

"Ready?" she said, fitting the cap snugly over her head. Pansy winked and they walked in.

The room they'd walked into was a large gym fitted with areas big enough for sparing, grappling, and anything else they may need, including a full sized obstacle corse and a track run. Hermione barely restrained herself from staring in awe. How did they fit this room in the Ministry. Then again, it was a stupid question. It was magic and, Hermione was learning, anything could be done with magic.

Standing in a small group were a bunch of young kids, maybe barely 18. They looked nervous in their robes and had jumped when Pansy and Hermione had walked in. The two DIs stopped in front of the group and surveyed them. Yup, just like at Paris Island. Hermione and Pansy exchanged a look and then Hermione spoke up.

"Good afternoon," she said in a gentle voice. "I am Drill Instructor Granger and this is Drill Instructor Parks. We will be your teachers on how to defend yourself and hopefully get you ready for your time out in the field. First, I would like each of you to take your wands out and hand them to either Mr. Zabini or Mr. Malfoy. You will not be needing them."

The youth looked at each other, but did what she said, handing them over to the men. They stepped back and then looked to the women.

Pansy and Hermione shared a smile, then their manners switched.

"Alright, you scum bags!" Pansy shouted, making the youth jump. "Form up! I want to see perfect lines. Hold your arm out. The person on your left should be barely touching your fingers. Eyes forward."

Hermione stalked down the ranks of the quaking youth. She spotted on with freckles who was watching her. She spun around and, inches from his face, yelled, "Why are your eyes moving!"

"S-sorry, ma'am," he squeaked.

"Don't say your sorry!" Hermione straightened. "That goes for everyone. If I hear a 'Sorry' or a 'Thank you', I will make you run until your feet give out, and then you'll run some more. Do you understand!"

"Yes, ma'am," a few youth cried.

"When we ask you a question or give an order, I want to have my ears ringing with your reply, gentlemen," Pansy said. "Do you understand!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" they called out, louder this time.

"That's what I like to hear," Hermione said, returning to the front. She turned around and said, "You should know something, gentlemen. Parks and I are some of the best Drill Instructors of our class. You know what that means?"

"No, Ma'am," the cry rang out. Some of the youth were starting to get nervous now.

"It means, gentlemen," Hermione said, "That if you refuse an order, you make either of us mad, or if you just look at us funny, we will have no problem making you wish you were home with mommy."

Pansy returned to the front and said, "We will take care of you boys, though. If, for any reason, you are unable to continue, we will send you to the infirmary. And then you can start over from the beginning." A couple of boys groaned. "And our group sounds like they want to go on a nice three mile run. What says you, Granger?"

"I like the sound of that," she said. "Move!"

The boys turned and scrambled away as Pansy ran after them, barking orders. Hermione was about to take off, but Draco stopped her quickly. "We have some stuff to take care of, but we'll be back to open the door. It has to stay shut during the training or the boys might decide to leave early." Hermione nodded, understanding that they might want to escape their new class. "We'll be back in five hours with their wands. Enough time for you and Pansy to get them use to you?"

Hermione heard Pansy yell out a colorful description of something to do with one of the boys and a word that sounded like 'Dementor'. She smiled. "I think that will be enough time," she said.

Draco and Blaise shared a smirk with her and then left, sealing the door behind them. Hermione turned and smiled. How she loved her job.

**Okay, sorry for the massive wait. I had to get some research. That thing with the drill instructors is true, though. They will start yelling at you the moment the senior DI isn't there. Fun, huh? Well, I know a lot of people are marine movie fans, so, if you have a phrase or a 'punishment' that you'd like to see, just let me know and I'll put it in. Can't wait for the reviews so I can write another chapter. Thanks, guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

Draco came back to the room he'd left Hermione and Pansy four hours ago. The wands he'd collected from the recruits were tucked in the specially enchanted box under his arm. It had to be that way, or the wands might shoot off some catastrophic spell. Now, they'd return to their owners and he wouldn't have to baby sit them. Most degrading job ever. But he was curious as to how the recruits were doing. Hermione really knew her stuff. Even Pansy had been intimidating. Pansy; the girl that had giggled and gossiped like nobody's business in school. Both of them acted like the Drill Instructors he'd seen in the American action movies. And it looked hot on Hermione, he had to say.

He shook he his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't think about Hermione that way. They were going to work together and she was going to have to focus on getting use to the Wizarding world. Hardly any time for any kind of romantic relationship. But that didn't mean they couldn't have a nice cup of coffee or some breakfast together now and then. Draco smiled and pushed the door open, pausing for a confused moment.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

Hermione, who was closest to him, turned to him, giving him a small smile before letting it drop and looking back to the boys. They were on their back with their legs in the air, kicking in a scissor motion. Draco stepped forward and saw a few of them had red faces.

"The squad has problems with the word 'No'," Hermione said, hands on her hips and feet shoulder width apart. "They favor it way too much. So I'm giving them a new phrase to love. 20-20-20."

"What is that?" Draco asked, watching the show with amazement.

"They do 20 push ups, 20 sit ups, and 20 flutter kicks," Hermione said.

Pansy was walking along the rows of boys and stopped next to one that had dropped their legs. "Did we say to stop, boy!" she yelled above him,

"No, ma'am," he said, strong and clear despite his exhaustion.

"Then do twenty more flutter kicks," Pansy said. "Count them!"

The boy dragged in a deep breath and raised his legs. "One, two, three, One!" he said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Did you run them so much they can't count," he asked.

Hermione chuckled softly for only him to hear, her impartial expression never leaving her face. "It's called a Marine count," she said. "You count to four, but where the four should be, is one. That means you've completed one flutter kick. It makes you do more than usual. So when we're doing twenty side straddle hops," Draco gave her a confused look, so she clarified, "Jumping jacks. When you're doing twenty jumping jacks using the Marine count, you're actually doing forty."

Draco looked at the boys. Their exhaustion was showing in all of them and the boy Pansy had yelled at was starting to slow down. "How long have they been doing this?" he asked.

"Twenty seven minutes, 36 seconds continuously," Hermione said. Draco noticed she didn't look at her watch.

He didn't comment on it. Though he did say, "Well, you and Pansy need to get some lunch before your next class."

Hermione looked up at him and said, "Normally, we'd continue training. But I think you're right." She stepped forward and barked, "On your feet!" The boys jumped to their feet as if scared to even go against the simple order. They stood up straight and waited. "I've seen better work on a crippled cow, ladies," Hermione said. "I expect you to do better! There is no way in hell you are going to be ready for the fighting portion of this training if you can't even complete a simple 20-20-20." She looked over them and remembered how she'd hated her drill instructors the first couple of weeks. No doubt these boys would hate her and Pansy soon enough if they didn't already. "Class is over. Get some food into those bodies. See Draco on your way out for your wands. Dismissed!"

The boys practically raced out of that room, they were in such a hurry to leave. Once the door was closed, Pansy smiled. "Oh, that was fun," she said. "It feels so good to get back at all wizards."

Hermione chuckled. "They're only 18," she said. "I don't even think they were in your school during your time."

Pansy shrugged. "Still feels nice," she said. "So, I'm starving. Where are you taking us for lunch, Draco?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm going to pay for your lunch?" he said.

"Because Blaise is joining us and he said you would," Pansy said, looping her arm with Hermione's and pulling her out of the room and toward the lift. The boys had gone, so it was just them as the crate closed behind them and the lift started to move up.

Hermione saw Draco silently snort at Pansy's comment. He noticed her looking at him and rolled his eyes. Hermione snickered and quickly feigned innocence as Pansy shot her a look. "I could go for some pasta," Hermione said, changing the topic. "Any place that sells that around here?"

Draco shrugged. "Don't know," he said. "I'm not a pasta kind of person. I'm more of a spicy chicken and spanish rice kind of guy."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked over him in his three piece business suit. "Really?" she said. "You don't look like a spicy chicken and spanish rice."

Pansy howled with laughter. Draco just looked confused. And continued to look confused as they exited the lift on the common floor and headed out into the muggle world. Hermione blinked at the sudden fog and slipped her hat on. "What is with England and fog?" she asked as Pansy looped her arm through hers and Draco's.

"I like it," Pansy said. She took a deep breath through the nose and let it out through her mouth. "Ah, I've missed this. You know, being home sick isn't so bad when you're home."

Hermione rolled her eyes, not bothering to mention how stupid that sounded. "So where's Blaise?"

"Right behind you," the recently mentioned wizard said as he looped his arm with Hermione's free side. "So, where we going for lunch? I'm starved."

"Lunch is whatever you're buying yourself," Draco said. "I'm only paying for Hermione."

"What?" Blaise said.

"Why?" Pansy asked curiously.

Draco felt his neck start to warm and straightened his shoulders, something he always did when embarrassed. "I am sure that she does not know the English currency exchange from dollars to pounds. I would not want her to unfortunately overpay on something by accident."

Blaise snorted. "Right," he said. "The only time you pay for a woman is if she's a good friend or you're on a date." He paused and then whirled around to look at Draco. "You think this is a date? I'm sorry to disappoint, mate, but you're not my type. And I'm sure Pansy would be very jealous if I were to see someone else. Especially a man."

Pansy smirked. "I don't know," she said, playing along. "You and Draco are pretty hot. It might be interesting to watch you two hook up." She looked to her girl friend. "What do you think, Hermione? Fancy a bit of guy on guy action?"

Hermione's face turned beet red as the gazes of her fellow lunch mates turned to her. "Um..." she said, not sure how to answer. "I...um...well, I'm not sure..." She was saved, however, from answering when a large brown owl flew out of nowhere and landed on the sidewalk in front of her. It leaned back, extending it's leg and offering the letter tied to it. Hermione, unsure of what to do, looked around. Even in the thick fog, she could see no one around. Was the owl smart enough to know when to and when not to approach the person receiving the letter? What a smart owl.

She bent down and untied the letter, giving the owl a small pat on the head for a reward. The owl gave a soft hoot, then took flight to vanish in the thick fog. Hermione looked at the envelope, but couldn't make out the writing.

"Let's go in here," Pansy said, pulling them all into a well lit pub. "Then Hermione can tell us what's in the letter."

"Have you no sense of privacy, Pans?" Draco asked.

"No," Pansy and Hermione answered at the same time as they slid into a round booth.

"Figured," Blaise said, picking up the menu. Everyone else did the same, except Hermione. She looked around the pub.

It was well lit by a warm fire and a couple of lights above them. The floor was dark and it looked like tons of tables had been squished into each corner of the room, leaving very little space to walk. It was by luck that they got a booth, it looked like. The people around them were deep in conversations, sharing drinks with friendly others, or sitting with something in front of them to occupy their attention. A bar was set up along one full side of the pub and each stool was filled. Behind a row of long tables was a staircase that probably led to another floor used for renting out rooms. There was a door with the words 'Bathroom. Knock or you'll be sorry!' scrawled in fanciful lettering. Another door was in the back, probably leading to an alleyway.

"What'll it be, hons," a waitress said, walking up to their table. Hermione quickly scanned her menu and realized that there was no soda or coffee offered. Only butterbeer, something called Fire Whiskey, and other drinks that were probably alcoholic. And the food was just...confusing. What was she going to order?

"We'll have four butterbeers, the Hippogryph wings as an appetizer, a Troll's club for Blaise, the Lagoon salad for Pansy, and my friend and I will have the Dragon's special," Draco said, collecting the menus and returning them to the waitress. She finished writing the order down and took the menus, moving off to the kitchens as she shouted out the orders.

Hermione looked up at Draco, having been seated next to him, and said, "Those dishes sound disgusting."

"Not as disgusting as the American corn dog," Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You realize it's not a real corn dog," she said as the waitress came back with cold butterbeers and a plate full of what looked like very large hot wings. Hermione stared at them and their odd size. "What is that?" she asked.

"Hippogryph wings," Draco said, putting some on a plate for her. Hermione stared at them in shock for a moment. Draco smirked and leaned closer. "You realize it's not real Hippogryph wings," he teased.

Hermione wasn't convinced on some level, but she picked a wing up and bit into it. Best. Hot wings. Ever. She finished off the full wing in five bites, quickly swallowing down some butterbeer and wiping her mouth. "How do they get the hot sauce on the inside as well as the outside and have it not stick to your fingers," she asked.

"Magic," Draco said, smiling at her.

Hermione felt her face turn red again and she looked away. What was it about his smile that had made her react like that? She took a drink of her butterbeer, hoping to cool herself down.

"What's in the letter, Mione?" Pansy asked, leaning over her shoulder to see the letter on the table.

Hermione looked at the envelope. She'd almost forgotten about it. She reached out and picked it up, instantly noting the difference in texture from her own letter. This was lighter and a bit rougher than her own material. She looked at the address on it and smiled. Hermione turned the letter open and quickly sliced through the paper with her knife. She dove her fingers into the envelope and pulled out three sheets of paper. Three! Gibbs rarely wrote and when he did, it was usually a few paragraphs or two. But this was three sheets!

Hermione opened the papers and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Oh, I miss you so much! As you can tell, this is Abby. Gibbs sends his love, but you know him. Man of few words, weather spoken or written. So I have taken up this writing crusade for him. We miss you so much! Even Tony, who keeps your picture stapled to the wall next to his desk. Don't worry, though. He has other pictures up there and I made sure it was the one you took with all of us. Not the one that he snapped when we went to the beach. Though you look really good in a bikini. I guess it's that Marine training, huh? Ziva looks good a the photos Tony took of her when they were in California when she was in a bikini. I wish I looked that good. Anyway, back to the point. _

_ Ziva and Timmy miss you, as well. Tim's kind of put out that there's basically no phones where you are and we have to write to you. I think it's great. I get a pen pal! Well, even though you wrote to Gibbs, he told me to write to you. Hope you're not mad. And Ziva gives you her best, as well. She still has that key chain you made her buy. You know, the one with your goofy faces from that one photo booth? Keeps it on her keys. _

_ Palmer says hi and asks if you'll send him some pictures of the sights. Ducky hopes you're doing fine, as well. Says he misses Scotland and sat in Autopsy for a whole hour, sipping tea and looking over old photographs. I think your letters are going to make him home sick._

_ So, what's new here? Nothing much. Cases, bad gusy, Gibbs smacking Tony. The usual. What's your job like, though? Did you meet new people? Are you having fun? What's England like, or, at least, your part of England? Do the British really have bad teeth? That must be awkward. Oh! Send me some pictures of old gothic churches, cool cafes, and some cute guys. Not generally in that order. And I want pictures of your new friends. I'll add them to my collection of photos from the other places you've been. Another thing, have you seen any bats fly around and then turn into guys with bad accents? I think Dracula was in London once, right?_

_ Everyone misses you here, if you haven't figured that out yet. Hope to hear from you soon,_

_ Everyone here at NCIS_

At the end was a badly scrawled bat. Hermione smiled at the letter and shook her head. It was is if Abby was in the room with her, saying the words instead of having written them.

"So Gibbs didn't write back?" Pansy said, reading the letter over her shoulder.

Hermione folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. "No," she said. "Abby did. She wrote for him."

"What does it say?" Pansy said, trying to reach for the letter.

Hermione held the letter out of her reach and leaned back as Pansy tried to climb up her body for it. They two laughed over it for a moment until their food arrived. A sandwich in the shape of a club for Blaise. A salad of dark and light greens and blues for Pansy. Draco and Hermione had two plates of a large steak, potatoes, broccoli, and a large roll. It definitely looked like what a dragon might eat when it was hungry.

"You going to lean on me as you stare at your food, or are you actually going to eat it?" Draco asked, his voice rumbling against her back.

Hermione looked up and noticed that she was still leaning back, but was resting most of her upper body on Draco's chest. Their faces were so close together and she was caught in the silver pools that were his eyes. So much emotion swirled behind them that Hermione couldn't look away. They probably would have stayed like that if Blaise hadn't cleared his throat.

Hermione blushed and sat up, turning her attention to her plate. She truly was starving, now that she thought about it, and she demolished her food in no time flat. The rest of lunch was very peaceful, filled with conversation and laughter about Blaise, Pansy, and Draco's time in school. Hermione enjoyed the stories and listened with an amused ear.

Too soon, though, their fun had to come to an end. Their break was almost over and they still had to get to the Ministry for the second group. Hermione left the pub, the Leaky Caldron, she found out later; in high spirits and ready for the rest of the day.

**I want to thank Hokuto Ulrik for giving me the suggestion of the 20-20-20. Thanks. I didn't even know they did that. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione sat at the desk in her room and looked over the letter she'd written.

_Dear Abby,_

_ Hey! England is so cool and the job's interesting. I'm training some of the agency's employees, though a lot of them are fresh out of high school. Pansy is having way too much fun. Apparently, she knows most of the people here from her school days and is loving the chance to make them miserable. _

_ You better make sure that Tony got rid of those photos. I may look good in a bikini, but I don't need them all over the bull pen. Ziva has my full permission to hurt him if he does that. Not too much, though. He's got a nice face. It would be a shame if it was damaged too badly._

_ No, I'm not mad that Gibbs isn't writing to me. I figured he wouldn't write but I'm happy that you're righting back. Glad you got a pen pal. Seems you need an outlet for some of your hyperness. And don't deny it. You are extremely hyper when you have too many Caf-Pows. _

_ I'll try to send pictures to Jimmy and I'm sorry Ducky is sad about Scotland. If I get the chance, I'll head up there and take some pictures. Maybe have a pint or two for him. I'll try not to make him feel homesick with my letters. _

_ To answer your questions, my job is pretty interesting; I've met two of Pansy's old friends named Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini; I'm having fun settling in with my new job and viewing London, which is amazing; I have not seen any bats flying around here turning into vampires; and no, British people do not have bad teeth, as far as I can see. I've enclosed some pictures of churches and graveyards that you might like. I've also included a picture of me and my new friends. You can pick out Pansy easily. The guy next to her is Blaise; the guy next to me is Draco. They'd been really helpful with settling me and Pansy in with our new places. _

_ I miss everyone, too, so give them my love._

_ Talk to you later,_

_ Hermione _

She nodded to herself, happy at what she'd written, and folded it, putting it in an envelope. Abby would be happy with the pictures Hermione had put in with the letter. She had been sure that they were the non moving pictures. When Hermione had learned that wizards had moving pictures, she'd been blown away. It was like a hologram or video, but was taken and processed like regular pictures. Something amazing and weird at the same time.

Hermione stood up and left her room, looking for someone to get her an owl. She didn't know how the owls worked and wasn't sure where they were held. Hermione walked into the little office break room where she'd punched Blaise before. No one was in there, but there was a bowl of shiny green apples. When she heard her stomach growl, Hermione stepped forward and grabbed one. A snack wouldn't hurt her appetite.

She bit into one and turned, almost running into Draco. Hermione stepped back and swallowed her mouthful. "Sorry," she said.

"It's fine," Draco said, smiling. "Green apples. Good choice. I'm partial to them, myself." He grabbed one and took a bite, licking the juices from his lips.

Hermione watched him, then smirked slightly. "Does that move ever work on girls?" she asked.

He shrugged. "A few times," he said. He smiled, then noticed the letter in her hands. "You sending that out?"

"Yeah," Hermione said. "But I don't know where your owls are. I guess that's the only way of getting this letter to my friend? I mean, it's faster than putting it in the mail box, right?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Come. I'll show you where the owls are so you don't have to track someone down again."

Hermione nodded and followed him out of the work room. They stepped into the lift, which was almost empty. It was a Saturday and not many people came in to work. It made Hermione curious as to why Draco was here on a weekend. Hermione had to be here because she lived on a lower level. As far as she knew, Draco lived in his family's mansion. So why would he be here when he probably could be home with his family? Or with a girlfriend?

She hadn't realized she was staring until Draco said, "Are you going to stand there all day and stare at me? I mean, I know I'm handsome, but weren't you looking for the Owlery?"

Hermione looked up and smirked. "You wish, Malfoy," she said, walking past him. "You're cute but not that cute."

Draco followed her. "But you admit I'm cute," he said.

She looked over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway. "Draco, a blind hedgehog could tell that you're attractive," she said.

"Hedgehog?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Would you care for the reference of a ferret?" she asked. Draco paused. It was only a moment, but Hermione had seen his hesitation. "Phobia of ferret's?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "Not really," he said. "There was an incident in my school days."

"Find a ferret in your lunch box?" Hermione joked.

He didn't laugh, though. He looked slightly uncomfortable. "If only. I was changed into a ferret by a teacher and put down the pants of one of my friends," he said.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing, but a giggle escaped her. Even when she placed her hand over her mouth, it didn't stop her from laugh. After her bout was finished, she calmed herself. "So," she said. "Does that give a different meaning to 'close buddies'?" She doubled over in another fit of laughter. She laughed so hard that she had to grip her sides as they began to ache.

"It's not funny," he said defensively.

"Yes, it is," Hermione said through her laughter and dragging in air. "You'll find it funny one day, too."

Draco shook his head. "You're never the same when you're shoved down some guy's pants," he said.

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione said. "Tony's had a worse date."

"Tony?" Draco asked. "Your NCIS friend? DiNozzo was his name?"

"Same guy," she said.

"I got pushed down a guy's pants. How is his worse than mine?" he asked. He stopped at a door with the words OWLERY carved into the woodwork with cold leaf.

Hermione turned to him and smiled. "Tony made out with a woman who had originally been the man the team was hunting," she said.

Draco's face grew pale and shocked. He shuddered and said, "That is worse."

Hermione laughed and pushed the doors open. The room was decorated in perches in the wall and stands on the floor. It was surprisingly clean for a room housing birds. Draco lead her in. "Alright," he said. "When you want to send an owl, walk up to a stand and an owl will come to you." Hermione turned and did as he said. A second after she stepped up to one of the stands, a snowy owl flapped down and sat on the perch.

"Now, just tie it on the leg."

Hermione saw that the owl had string tied to his leg and tried to secure the letter. After messing up a few times, since her fingers weren't as nimble as she'd have liked, Draco pushed her hands aside and fastened the parchment to the owl's leg. Once that was done, the owl spread its wings and flew out the window.

"Thanks," Hermione said, turning to Draco.

"No problem," Draco said. "Up for a coffee?"

Hermione tilted her head slightly and said, "You know, I just realized that you haven't been in any of my classes. I have yet to be through a round of Marine PT."

"I think coffee would be better," Draco said.

She laughed and said, "But a good work out makes you feel better. Come on. I'll give you special treatment."

"Gonna be nicer to me?" Draco asked. "Go easy?"

"Nope," Hermione said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to the elevator. "I'm going to run you so ragged, that you won't be able to move."

"Kinky," Draco said.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and saw him smirking. She laughed and said, "If you want that, ferret man, you better show me what you're made of."

"I'll take that as a promise," Draco said as they walked into the elevator.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of a body hitting a mat echoed in the room Pansy and Hermione used to train. Draco blinked and had a momentary thought. Where did the ceiling come from? Hermione leaned over him, slightly out of breath and smiling. Her hair was coming out of the braid she'd put it in and stuck to her sweat covered forehead. Draco thought she looked kind of hot that way.

"That's 53 flips for me and none for you," she said, laughter in her voice. "Ready to give up?"

They'd been grappling for a few hours after Hermione had put Draco through his paces on the obstacle course and track. He'd been interested in grappling after Hermione had told him about some of her more interesting cases where she'd taken down some of their more uncooperative suspects.

"No way," Draco said. "I'm wearing you down."

Hermione laughed. "You wish, ferret man," she said. Draco use to hate being referred to that creature, but Hermione made it seem less of an insult and more of a term of teasing. "I got energy to spare."

"Then maybe you could use it to help out with our first case," Pansy said.

Hermione looked over at her partner as she walked in. Pansy wore her service uniform and Blaise stood next to her in official looking robes. "We have a case?" she asked.

Draco rolled to his side and shot his leg out. His intent was to trip Hermione, but she jumped over his leg, landed, and sat on his back, pinning his shoulders to the mat with her knees. "Ugh," Draco said.

"Nice try, but you'll have to be faster than that," Hermione said. She ruffled his hair and got up. She walked over to Pansy and repeated, "We have a case?"

"As soon as you're done creaming Draco," Blaise said. "That was pretty good. Can you show me how to do that?"

"Sure," Hermione said. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He hit the ground and groaned as the girls laughed. "Not cool," he said, groaning.

Pansy looked at Hermione and said, "We don't actually have a case of our own. We're sort of helping Gibbs out."

"Like research?" Hermione asked. "Asking around for them about something?"

"Not exactly," Blaise said, getting up and rubbing his back.

Pansy continued for him as he took a seat on a bench. "Gibbs and his team are investigating the murder of 6 Marines, 6 sailors, and 5 Army soldiers. The murders all look like heart attacks. Gibbs has a firm suspect, but he left the States and is in London."

Hermione paused at Pansy's tone. There was something that she wasn't telling. "What aren't you telling me, Pans," she asked.

Pansy looked at Draco and Blaise. They nodded, as if answering some sort of question. Pansy turned to Hermione. "There are spells that are dangerous," she said. "Spells that torture and even spells that kill without leaving a mark." Hermione stiffened, instinctively knowing something was wrong. "They look like heart attacks."

"So," Hermione said slowly. "You're saying that...the murderer is...a wizard?"

Pansy nodded. "To simplify a long story, Gibbs has refused to shift the case over to us and is coming here on a priority flight. He's asked that you help on the investigation. He said he knows you and he's worked with you before. Didn't sound that friendly when talking to me."

Hermione paled. "Gibbs? Here? Snooping around the wizarding world? That's not good."

"Not good at all," Blaise said.

"What are our options?" Hermione asked.

"We could allow Gibbs to do his investigation and obliviate his mind about what he's seen after everything," Pansy said. Hermione knew about some of the spells and knew what obliviate was. She didn't feel too great about doing that to Gibbs.

"Other options?" Hermione asked.

"We could minimize his exposure, sending some Aurors out to search the wizarding community and let Gibbs handle the muggle side," Pansy said. "Any wizarding things he sees that we can't 'explain', we can obliviate the small pieces."

Hermione nodded. She didn't like the idea of messing with Gibb's mind, knowing he'd suffered amnesia for a while, but if it was the only way, she'd have to make sure that it was at a minimum. "Alright," she said.

"We'll steer him away from the wizarding sections and put him some place that isn't the military base." Pansy said.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Because our paper work says we're suppose to be there helping out with training their boys. We can't have Gibbs hanging around a place where we're suppose to be working, or he'll realize that it's a lie. But, with Gibbs, you never know what you're going to find out," Hermione said. "What time did he say he was going to be here?"

Pansy thought for a moment and said, "Around ten tonight. He gave the address for the airport."

Hermione looked at her watch and said, "That gives us three hours until they get here." She rubbed her face and turned to Blaise. "You'll need to put them in a muggle hotel. Someplace that they're not going to cause too much trouble."

"You expecting trouble?" Blaise asked.

"I've worked with the group on a lot of cases. There is always trouble," Hermione said. "It seems to find them everywhere."

"I'll see what I can do," Blaise said, standing up. "I'm eager to meet this group of yours."

Hermione smirked. "Just don't wear your robes," she said. "Wear a uniform or civilian clothes. And nothing too stylish. A suit like thing or something."

"Want me to shine my shoes, while I'm at it?" Blaise asked, giving her an odd look.

Hermione smiled, knowing he thought her advice was a bunch of bull. "It wouldn't help," she said.

Pansy hid a smile and cleared her throat. "She's saying, Blaise, that you shouldn't show up in a hoody and baggy jeans. I've met Gibbs a few times and he's not one to anger. Now that I think about it, you should probably make sure that the hotel has a coffee maker in the hotel room."

Blaise looked at the girls, looking from Pansy to Hermione and back again. "Weird," he said, but he gave a slight nod before turning and leaving the room.

Pansy smiled at Hermione. "Speaking of appearances, you might want a shower. You're starting to stink," she said.

"You know you love it," Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah," Pansy said, turning to follow Blaise. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Sweaty woman smell always turns me on."

Hermione laughed as Pansy walked out. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Marine humor," Hermione said.

"You Marines are weird," Draco said, walking out of the room. Hermione kept pace with him.

"That's the best adjective you could use?" she asked. "I've heard everything from insane to, and I quote, 'Those crazy sons of bitches'. And that's in polite company."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Why be a Marine?" he asked.

Hermione faltered for a moment, but said, "I joined the Marines after I had already been sent to boot camp. It was that or I go to jail. I enjoyed the training, that I went back home and signed up. Been with the corps since then."

"You don't strike me as a problem child," Draco said.

Hermione looked up at him as they stepped into the lift. "I had gotten into trouble because of some...incidences."

"What kind of incidences?" Draco asked, though it seemed that he already knew.

"Things would explode near me or something would move," she said. "It's wasn't so bad at first, just fusses burning out and vases falling over when I got angry. Then it grew until, when I walked into stores, the alarms would go off and things would fly into my bag. The judge finally gave me a choice of jail or boot camp. My parents sent me off and the rest is history."

Draco was quiet for a moment. Hermione knew he was taking everything in, but she knew that he was going to have to trust her. That meant telling him about her past. He needed to know what he was getting out of a partner. She was sure that she'd learn about Draco's past some day, but now, he just needed to soak in the story. And say something. Hermione always hated quiet elevators.

The lift dinged and the doors opened onto Hermione's level. She stepped out and turned to Draco. He was quiet, his head slightly lowered in thought. "You okay?" she asked.

He looked up at her with a serious expression. "Tomorrow," he said. "You're with me for the day."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

He straightened. "You gave me some of your Marine training," he said. "Now, you're going to go through my magic training."

"Magic training?" Hermione said, surprised and confused.

"What you've described to me is what happens when a witch or wizard has no hold on their magic," Draco said. "It's dangerous. The discipline from the Corps has probably kept the magic in check, but you're in the wizarding world, now. You need to know how to use that. Whether you stay or leave is up to you, but you need to harness that which is in you."

Hermione blinked and smiled. "You've either been watching too many martial arts movies, or read too many fortune cookies. You're starting to sound like them."

"They use the same ideas," Draco said. He pushed a button and said, "Tomorrow, you're mine."

"Possessive," Hermione said. "Cute."

"Funny," Draco said. "See you to pick up your friends."

Hermione nodded. "Get a shower, though. I think sweaty looks good on you, but Gibbs might not think so."

"As long as you notice," Draco said as the doors closed.

Hermione laughed and headed to her room for a shower.

Hermione stood by the car and scanned the area. Their plane should have been in by now.

"They're over there, Hermione," Pansy said. Hermione looked up and saw Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Gibbs walking toward them with their bags. Hermione smiled and walked over to greet them.

"Hello, Gibbs. Guys," she said. "Nice flight?"

"Well, it was not Gulfstream, but it was still nice," Tony said.

"Good to know," Hermione said. She turned slightly and said, "You remember Pansy, right? These are our liaison officers. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

"Interesting names," Tony said.

"Family names," Blaise said. "Not like we could pick them."

Introductions were quickly made before Hermione said, "We'll take you to your hotel rooms."

"Then you can show me all the awesome cafes," a new voice said. Hermione turned and smiled as she saw Abby dressed in her Gothic apparel.

Hermione walked over and hugged the woman, smiling. "Glad you're here," she said. "But this means you won't be getting my letter."

"Does it have pictures?" Abby asked.

"Of course," Hermione said. "And they're good ones."

"Sweet," Abby said.

Hermione looked over her and was puzzled. "Where's your bag?" she asked.

"Oh, it's over there," Abby said, gesturing to a luggage cart. Hermione turned and watched the men unload a large steamer trunk. The trunk was panted black and red and had raven and skull stickers over the surface.

"You have enough things?" Pansy said.

Abby smiled and looped her arm with Hermione's. "Introduce me to your friends," she said.

Hermione did the quick once around. "The blond one's cute," Abby whispered as they piled into the van. Hermione giggled and slid into the seat next to her.

Everyone climbed in and buckled up. "Let's go," Blaise said, sliding behind the wheel.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
